Out of Drama
by misssmarty433
Summary: It was a cold and stormy night. the wind was blowing her straight, blonde hair around her face. She opened her pale lips just slightly, then slowly whispered, "he's mine."
1. Tanya Denali

**Sorry about how short this chapter is I promise to make the next one longer. Please review and tell me if you like it...this is my first Fanfic. so go easy on me! 3 happy new years everbody!**

Out of Drama-

Chapter one-Tanya Denali

Nessie POV-

"Tanya's coming." Dad said. My mouth literally fell open. "What! Dad you know how she feels about me, about mom! How could you-I mean last time she tried to kill me, do you want me to die or, or what" dad had a hurt look on his face, I know talking about Tanya's last "visit" was a low blow, but it is his fault in the first place.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Edward, how have you been?" Tanya asked dad seductively. Mama rolled her eyes and gave a smile to me that said, "just ignore her." People had told me about Tanya's feelings for my dad, but I would of thought that since she knew he was married and had a kid that she would give the seducing a break, right? Em has warned me about the way she dressed, now she was wearing a very short black leather skirt with fish net leggings underneath with a strapless red shirt that was also leather. I snickered at my own thoughts, and she gave me a death glare. "Uh Tanya, this is my wife Bella and my daughter Nessie." She threw her head back and let out an almost evil laugh. "Please Edward, really, daughter! We all know that it is impossible for va- people like us to have kids!" Daddy told her the story of how mama was human when I was born and we got the same reaction that we got from everyone who heard the story, shock. "Bella, was that cow really worth it?" Everyone in the room growled at the same time. Then mama did something that shocked everyone, she slapped Tanya across the face! They both crouched down and got into fighting position. I was going to join them but Jacob put his hand in my shoulder to stop me. We had gotten married a year ago and I was pregnant with our first child, which just made him a lot more protective. Daddy got in the middle of mama and Tanya then Tanya literally attacked dad and started sucking his face off.

~~~End of flashback~~~

I had missed my dad's whole lecture on how Tanya had changed and she just wanted to apologize. Yeah right, I thought. Billy (Nessie and Jake's son named after his dad who died of heart attack) was four now and was playing with Jasper in the living room. I was now 9 months pregnant with our second child, she could be born any second now and I didn't want Tanya to be here when my little girl was born. I was jerked away from my thoughts when Jacob broke the silence, "When is she coming, I don't want her to be here when ness has the baby, it would make her uncomfortable." Carlisle and Edward gave each other a paranoid look as if to say, "uh oh!" Just then we heard a knock on the door. I think the whole room knew who that was.

**So...what do you think? If people like this book i'll write a kinda-sorta sequal to this one, it will tell what happends when Tanya tried to kill nessie, etc. I also hope to update every two days or so and i hope this book will be at least 10 chapters!**


	2. He Loves Me!

Chapter Two-He finally Loves Me!

Tanya's POV-

I was so excited to be going to the Cullens' house again! It had been a disaster last time….Edward's daughter Nessie had had an "accident." I know what your thinking though, how can I be such a terrible person, well, terrible vampire! But people just don't understand how much I love Edward! It made me so mad that he had married that little human and to think he would rather have her…and not….me? AHHH! It just makes me so mad. I really don't want the little fragile hybrid to get hurt, but my sister Irinia said that the only reason they were probably still together was for the child's sake, because I could definitely tell that he liked it when I kissed him on my last visit, right? Duh! What was I talking about of course he enjoyed it, I'm gorgeous! So that has to mean that without the child around, then they would be no more then he would give me permission to kill Bella! So fun, I can't wait! Just to be sure though, my sisters and I called in an old friend, Nicolette, her mate Daybe, and her sister Celia. Nicolette can control your mind, make you believe anything. Daybe can control you physically, make you do anything. Celia can change someone else's appearance, you know like make you switch bodies with someone. Nick and Daybe put their powers together and made Edward fall in love with me when he would see me, and Celia would be coming in my sister, Kate's, body. She was just borrowing it for a couple of weeks so in case Nick and Daybe's powers somehow failed she would allow me to switch bodies with Bella. I was almost to Forks when Celia-I mean "Kate" called and told me that she would meet up with me later in a small town outside of Forks. The rest of the way there I fantasized about Edward, I stopped my thoughts abruptly when I came to the Cullens' long driveway. "Kate" stared at me and asked, "Why we stop?" I held up my finger as to say, " give me a sec!' I quickly started thinking fake thoughts about how "beautiful" Nessie was and how "kind" Bella was. I knew Edward could read minds and since he thought I had come to apologize to Nessie and everyone, he would have learned of my plan as soon as he heard my thoughts. I was so excited when we reached the door, there was no way our plan would fail! I knocked on the door excitedly. Esme opened the door. To give of an immediate "good girl" attitude I gave Esme a huge hug and said, "Thank you all so much for giving me a second chance, I know my past actions were despicable, but I want to make it better now and become a new person. Oh and I hope it's ok f Kate stays for awhile also" Carlisle and Esme were smiling at me, obviously fooled by my speech. The rest of the Cullens were just staring at me, I knew it would take a lot more to win back everyone's trust. I smelled werewolf, and as soon as Edward heard my thoughts he smirked, and smiled, my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back at him and walked over and shook his hand. Even though I wished to do much more than a simple handshake, I wouldn't let my mind wander off to that place, because these two weeks, I was suppose to be a "good girl." I also wondered when Nick and Daybe's "spell" would start working, is he already in love with me? I shook hands with a very, well, pissed Bella. I could tell she didn't want me to be here, hell, most of the Cullens didn't want me here, but I still went around hugging and giving a hollow thanks for forgiving to all of them. I saved Renesme for last, I knew that she would never trust me, but I could try right! I paused in front of her and gave her a hug. I gave a head nod to her husband, the filthy wolf. I still can't believe anyone could love anything like….that! "Well Renesme I notice you are having a lovely 2nd child, am I right?" Nessie opened her mouth but the wolf cut her off. "Yeah, it's girl. And don't think you can prance in here with your small, tight clothes and expect us to just give you lots of hugs and kisses and just forget what you did last year!" I was shocked by what he said, whenever I was around he usually kept to himself, but you know what they say, don't mess with their mates! Ha ha, I said inside my head. Oh crap I thought to myself, Edward probably heard every bit of that! I turned to him expecting to see his face filled with disgust, but instead I saw his eyes were filled with, well, adoration! Yes! It finally worked, he loves me he loves me he loves me! "Well, Rosalie could you show Tanya to her room?" Esme asked breaking the tension and the silence. "Yeah, whatever." Rose replied. I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled. Bella just looked heartbroken and disgusted, and confused. I laughed inside my head and then just for a nano-second I felt a little bit sorry for her, but then I wiped the thoughts away, now she finally got a taste of her own frickin' medicine!

~~~Next Day~~~

I took a shower the next morning and then I realized that the only people I could smell was the wolf, the wolf/ness kid, and Edward! I ran outside of the bathroom grabbing a towel and asked the wolf where everyone went. "Hunting, you can probably catch them if you hurry up." "Where did your mate go?" I asked. "Dance class, you remember, she teaches dance to kids." Oh now it all came back to me, how she pretended to be normal in front of all the humans, how pathetic! I quickly went to my room and changed into some revealing lingerie. I found Edward playing the piano in the music room, he was creating a new piece and on the sheet of paper it read, "Tanya's Song" Oh my god I can't believe it, it actually worked, he loves me dearly and truly! Oh how much I love him too! He quickly turned around grabbed my waist. "Hello beautiful" he said. I giggled and then he kissed me! I gasped when his lips left mine. "Bella doesn't have to know, she is gone hunting!" I quickly said. He chuckled and kissed me some more. I tried persuading him to taking me upstairs but he refused time and time again. I was getting frustrated when I could smell the others approaching. He threw me down and I raced upstairs to change.

~Jacob's POV~

Kate and I were playing with Billy and I realized that I actually liked this girl. She wasn't anything like her skank of a sister, I didn't have feelings for her but I thought she was ok, for a vamp. I heard giggles coming from the music room. "Tanya?" I asked and Kate looked down to the ground embarrassed and said, "I know what she is doing is wrong, but I've been in her place before and I know how it feels to be 'the other woman', it's not fun to be hated by so many." I shook my head and suddenly became angry when I could smell Bella approaching, I knew how much it would hurt Bella to see them together, but now I kinda wished she would walk in on them and then she could rip Edward's head off and kill him. He had hurt her so much =, now he had to go and hurt her again. But something deep inside was screaming, "this isn't like him, you've grown to know him over the years and you know he wouldn't hurt her like this, why would he suddenly fall in love with this strange woman?" I knew something was up, then suddenly a very sexy Tanya ran upstairs to change out of her inappropriate clothing I assumed. I hate Tanya.


	3. What Bella Don't Know Won't Hurt Her

Chapter Three-What Bella Doesn't Know Won't Hurt her

Bella's POV-

When Jake and Nessie woke up they ran to the main house with Billy. Oh how I love and adore my sweet little grandson, wow that sounds pretty weird to be called a grandmother when technically, I'm 18. Suddenly I started to get that awful burning in my throat and I looked to Jasper. He had become my friend over the years and I had completely forgiven him for… the incident that happened 9 years ago at my party. "Everyone, I think we need to go to a quick hunting trip, for Billy's sake." Jasper joked as he smirked in my direction. Everyone agreed to the trip and I turned to Edward to see if he wanted to go, but I couldn't find him. Then I started to hear a very sweet and kind of…lustful…melody coming from the music room. "Edward?" I whispered as I walked in. He turned around quickly and ripped a piece of paper off from the top of the piano and hid it in his pocket. "Oh… hi Bella." He said a little stiffly. I smiled seductively at him. He must be writing a surprise for me; maybe he'll finish it and show it to me tonight, so we can have some fun… "So we were all about to go on a short hunting trip, want to come?" I ask casually. "Uh…No thanks. But you can go along and have your fun." He said and sat back down on the piano bench. I was a little taken aback at his rudeness but just nodded and walked out. I knew something was wrong, but maybe he'll be better when we return.

Edward's POV-

I don't know what really came over me. It's as if as soon as Tanya walked through that door, all my feeling of love towards Bella vanished and the only thing that was left standing was my pure raw need for Tanya. It was weird, and I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was wrong. This morning it just got worse when I started hearing a lustful melody play in my head, and then I knew that this would be my loves song. With my family gone hunting and Jake and Kate in the house, but hopefully they'll be occupied with Billy to notice me and Tanya. I was about to go find her when she opened the door. I could tell she was about to say something but I attacked her lips with mine. Gosh it felt good to be this close to my one true love, her lips tasted bitter and salty, nothing like the sweet taste of my Bella's, crap! Why do I keep thinking of her? "Eddie, come on baby lets go upstairs and you can finally have me like I know you want to!" Tanya whispered then my mind went to Bella again, for no reason and I refused. We kissed some more and then it hit me, the smell of Emmett, then Rosalie, then the rest of my family came into "smelling range" I guess Tanya smelt them too cause she ran off upstairs to change. Crap! I hope Bella doesn't come bother me again and what am I suppose to do if Jasper feels my lust for Tanya?

Kate's POV-

I felt so bad for coming here and doing this awful thing to such good people. I mean Bella and the sweet Edward don't deserve to have this done to them. I was feeling all mopey and bad, until I came downstairs and noticed the wolf man from yesterday. This time I didn't even notice the vile smell that was radiating the room, all I really could concentrate on was his sexy abs and that face, gah! He's so gorgeous. Then I saw the red head come out holding the small child in her arms. Crap! I fogot he was her mate. I immediately came to silent tears when I noticed the round baby bump that was visible through her shirt. He obviously had been sleeping with her if she was with child. And that meant that he loved her, and not me. I shook my head, good lord I was venturing into what I like to call, Tanya Territory. The wolf is the red head's, not mine and I need to stop thinking about him that way, but… I just can't! Oh hell with Tanya territory my mission for before the visit with the Cullen's…take what's rightfully mine…Jacob!


	4. That Renesmee Problem

Chapter Four- That Renesmee Problem

Jacob's POV-

After the Cullens got back from their short hunting trip, everyone went back to their business. Blondie and Pixie went out to go shopping, Carlisle went to his office, Jasper went to go read and Esme and Bella went to go try out new recipes in the kitchen. That only left Me, Kate, Emmett, and Billy in the living room to be bored. "Yo Pup! Let's go play some World of Warcraft." Emmett called to me. I accepted knowing that it would get my mind off of missing Nessie. Strangely, Kate picked up Billy from his play pen and brought him over to the couch to watch us play. Even though I thought the girl was ok, I still didn't like a strange vamp toughing my son, especially one that is related to the slut, Tanya. After a while when I started to beat Emmett at the video game, Kate put her hand on me and started rubbing my shoulder and said "Good job!" I was confused for a minute why she would be congratulating me in such a way. "Say good job to daddy!" she cooed to Billy who sloppily said, "Wood gob yaddy!" I smiled when Billy said that, he is just so damn cute. Then Kate came sat down next to and laid her head on my shoulder and whispered, "You're such a good dad." Whoa whoa, wait, is this chick vamp trying to hit on me. I suddenly stood up causing Emmett to win the game and jump up screaming, "Suck that wolf-boy!" but I couldn't pay attention to him, I was so filled with rage knowing that someone would disrespect Nessie so much as to try and hit on me even though they knew that I was married with a son and a pregnant wife. Kate seemed embarrassed and confused. "I..uh..i didn't..um..'" she stumbled over her words. I just kept glaring down at her. If it wasn't for my helpless son snuggled in her arms I would have ripped the bitch's head of already, but I didn't want to hurt my little boy. Just then Tanya came prancing down the stairs in all her slutty glory and stole the bitch away before I had a chance to object. I was still in a sort of pissed awe until I heard cute giggle that could only belong to Billy and then looked over to see my beautiful Renesmee holding Billy and smiling while tickling him. I was too excited about Ness being home that I forgot about Kate and her attempted pick up lines. Finally, _both_ my babies were home!

Tanya's POV-

When I came down the stairs after getting dressed I saw Kate looking up at a very deadly looking wolf-boy. Ah shit! I thought. What could she of possibly down to piss him off that much? I quickly came to her rescue before she got her head freaking ripped off. "Uh…we got to go." I said quickly and dragged her up the stairs to her room. "Oh my god Tanya thank you so much I just made the worst possible move!" she cried as she fell onto the bed. "Celia really! What could you have possibly done to make a werewolf so angry?" I asked annoyed. "Well I just got to thinking about how yummy he looked, and I kind of tried to hit on him and he just like erupted!" How could she like a were wolf, I mean they smell like crap and and there so big and tall and…big! "You tried to make a move on the wolf! Gosh Celia the redhead's gonna rip you limb from limb!" I cried as we gossiped on the bed. "I know, I mean I didn't mean any harm but it's the same kind of thing that you feel for Edward, I can't help it!" she cried. I had a hard time believing that her love was as strong for my love for Edward and his new love for me. "Well maybe you should call Nick and she if she'll do the whole magic voo-doo stuff that she did for me and Edward." I suggested. With that her face lit up at the idea and grabbed my cell from my pocket and speed dialed Nicolette's number. I sat beside her, pleased with my smartness and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Talk to me honey" I heard Nick's narcoleptic voice answer.

"Hey nick, it's me Celia I was just wondering if you and Daybe could do me a favor." She said nervously.

"Oh hey baby sister! Yeah what kind of favor doll?" Nicolette questioned

"Uh like the one you did for Tanya." Celia said quietly and embarrassed.

"Ooh girl, what's his name?" her sister crooned

"Well his name is Jacob and he is really tall and has great muscles and abs and he is funny and sweet and…a werewolf." Celia said the whole thing really fast, except for the whole werewolf part

"Oh babe I'm so sorry, it's not that I have anything against hot werewolves', but mine and Daybe's powers don't work on people of their kind, I'm sorry little sis, but I know you can win him over with your body!" Nick said confidently. Then Celia pressed the end button and threw the phone at the wall. "Yeah right!" she muttered as her face fell. Then I felt kind of bad for her, I mean everyone wants the kind of love me and Edward have, but some are unfortunate, like Celia.

"I'm so sorry, but you know what? Don't be sad cause' I'm gonna help you make a plan to get your lover boy, er- wolf trapped in the palm of your hand!" I smiled and broadcasted proudly. I was known as a man eater (not in the literal sense) and could get the wolf to fall for Celia/Kate easily. Once I had mentioned that, her face lightened up and we began to make the plan. Operation Mrs. Kate Black…Here we come!

Nessie's POV-

I was so glad to be home! Work had become a lot less fun sense I couldn't actually dance do to my pregnancy and had to work in the damn office. When I walked in the door my sweetie came running towards me and giggled when I embraced him in my arms. Billy is so cute, I couldn't ask for a better son! Then I turned to Jacob who was sitting on the couch and smiling like a kid in a candy shop. Coming has been a lot more fun since he has to greet not only me, but our little soon-to-be daughter too! I carried Billy over to the couch and set him down to play as Jacob started attacking me with kisses. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that he could love me even more when I'm this fat. "You're not fat! Nessie, you're more beautiful than any other girl in the world!" Jacob said as his lips parted from mine. Darn! I had accidently shown him my thoughts. I need to start working on that! After Billy had already fallen asleep and everyone had come to the living room to participate in movie night (something Esme absolutely insist on us having once a week) I noticed Tanya and Daddy sitting awfully close to each other, and the Kate girl was sitting very close to MY Jacob too…hmmm? I wonder what's up. WE were watching Confessions of a Shopaholic for like the 5th time because it was Emmett's turn to pick and even though he hated the movie, he loved that it gave Alice nightmares. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie; I was to busy playing spy, watching how Tanya and Kate were acting around MY daddy and MY husband. Just as I was about to get bored and turn my attention back to the plasma screen, I saw daddy fake stretch and put his arm around Tanya! I was in complete awe! I thought Tanya was the one that kept hitting on him, not the other way around! Then for the second blow to the face, I saw Kate fidget in hr seat and "anonymously" scoot closer to Jake. At the same time Jake scooted closer to me. He looked down at me with worry in his eyes and I just smiled up at him, good boy. I thought. By the end of the movie I had already made my mind up. Tomorrow I need to do some serious snooping around. Something is terribly wrong…and I'd bet my money it would have to do with those to Blonde Bimbos sitting not to far away…


End file.
